Fate is a Nosy Little B—tch
by Narruru
Summary: They meet again. Uraraka met him again and had the audacity to talk to him, had drinks with him and catch up, and act like they had been friends since forever. Because really, Todoroki Shouto is just the man of every girl's dream. Oh, and also, the father of her son, which by the way, have no idea he exists. (You might have read same stories like this, so yeah, summary sucks bu


"Oh?"

"Ah."

She almost dropped her wallet, her heart starting to beat awfully loud she was actually terrified. She almost turned around and pretended she didn't see him but it was rude and she knowsmanners maketh woman.

There was a sudden tug in her stomach that she couldn't fathom completely. Fate actually had the gall to bring them together once again and she doesn't know what to feel. She was rather disappointed at herself, also slightly guilty, remembering what she said last time aboutfate being a nosy little bitch.Because really, fate is one huge nosy bastard.

His mouth moved and she missed what he just said. She was surprised and honestly, too mesmerized. Had he looked so good before when they first met?Oh yes. Yes he did.Did he looked better now? Oh better can't even equal.

Did he grew taller? Her neck seems to be getting tired looking up at him. Had he been trying to hit the gym harder or was it just her imagination that he looked more fit than usual? He looked smart, no actually, intelligent. Like he just received the great wisdom from above and if she dared to ask a question about the creation of universe, he might have the right answer.

She inhaled deeply. His scent entering her nostrils freely and she almost cursed, her mind recalling the same scent perfectly as if it was just yesterday when she was resting her head against his broad chest, his sleeping form—

"No."She mumbled, shaking her head lightly as she stopped herself from her thoughts. Her eyes turn quickly to his, there was a sudden change of expression plastered on his face that she almost missed. She quickly apologized and his eyes looked surprised by the sudden raise of her voice.

She breathed deeply, scolding herself for acting like a teenager.

"I mean yes. We could have a drink at Cecil's, if that suits your taste."

She offered the shop nearby. He smiled, and she almost blushed, no actually she did, she doesn't care now. He wasabove average, and she almost grinned thinking that she was indeed got lucky.

"Anything as long as it's with you."

She was a mess. A complete utter mess. She just doesn't look like it and she thanked God that Mina was in such a great mood earlier this morning. Her friend had tried to pick her clothes and gave her a good pampering before their flight. Now, her hands were clasped together, her fingers fidgeted against each other and then she looked up to see him waiting in line.

It was his turn when their eyes met and he smiled at her and there was a small tug in her chest and she knows she shouldn't be feeling this way.

He got back at their seats with drinks in his hand. A milkshake for her and one cup of coffee for him. The moment he sat in front of her, he quickly asked questions. Not rushing though. He was the one who initiated the conversation, asking her what she's doing with her life. It was strange that everything inside their conversation seems to be about her, from her current work up to her hobbies and favourite.

Like she was in some sort of blind date her friend organized.

She bit her lower lip.

She should've written him a biography if she knew this would happen. Except she didn't, he didn't. They didn't. No one knew this would happen.

"I see, I never thought you'd also like red."

"How could I not?" And she was back at it again. Her eyes lingering at his hair and she slightly giggle when she caught his ears turning the same colour he mentioned.

His eyes averted his gaze, "Messier 64."

She raised a brow, "Oh." She smiled at the sudden change of topic, "Yes, the Black Eye Galaxy."

"or the Sleeping Beauty Galaxy."

She let him continue, his words spouting information about the said galaxy and she can't help but pull a grin at how he talks like a book.

"How about Messier 20."

"The beautiful Trifid Nebula. 300, 000 years old, which makes it one of the youngest star forming regions in the sky. It's about 40 light-years across…"

She chuckled, and tried asking two or three more questions about galaxies. She was amazed at how he seems ready. That talking to her was some sort of exam that he needed to ace and that he was actually preparing for this moment, likehe was waiting for it.

No.

She shook her head again, erasing the idea.

You are so hopeless, please stop.

Her lips pressed together tightly before they opened, "You must have been reading books about it. I'm amazed."

This time, it was his turn to chuckle, "I looked stupid last time we talked about it."

Last time.

And she stopped just hearing those words because all it did was take her back from that night. Every moments was as clear as crystal, the memories rushing in her mind, their unexpected meetings, and their talks and mostly, every intimate detail of that night.

She shivered.

She assumed they wouldn't talk about it because really, she was shocked someone like him could even remember her. That night was supposed to be the first and last for both of them, as per her beliefs.

This time, it was her turn to avert his gaze.His piercing gaze.

She asked herself, she asked him silently. Why does it feel like this? Why does he looked at her like she's one hell of a galaxy? Because she sure as hell was not.

"Ochako."

There it is.

That's her name.

Everything feels so dramatic, she couldn't believe what's happening. She doesn't entirely know what he was about to say or ask, but she answered.

"It's Uraraka Ochako."

She answered like he needed to know.

He smiled so soft and his gaze were dreamy, as if he was telling her silently that he was glad. It was the same expression. Thesame expressionhe wore when she laid down breathless against the mattress and she turned to him. It was the same look few seconds before he fell right asleep. Those few seconds and the memory of him bore inside her mind and now he was doing it again, saying that it would never had the intention to leave.

"Uraraka, hn." He regarded. "How about you, Ochako." And he still called her by her first name and really, she's a blushing mess of a teenager it's shameful. "Would you rather know my full name?"

She bit her lower lip, unsure of what to say quickly since this wasn't their deal. This was not what they talked about.

Still, Uraraka nodded.

"It's Todoroki Shouto."

It was a familiar name. Uraraka tried her best to think where she had heard it from. It was a bit vague in her mind so she tried harder. But then her phone rang and she had to excuse herself, it was Mina asking her where she was and what's taking her so long.

There was a punch in her gut because she was actually taking her time. How could she?

"I'm at Cecil's. Yes, yes I'm sorry Mina."

This time, it wasn't her friend.

"No, no, sweetie… mommy didn't leave you. Mommy was just talking to your d—a f-friend."

Shit.

Jesus, Mother of God.

What had she been doing?!

She's starting to panic and this isn't her so she tried her best for it not to show. "Sweetie, honey listen…Mommy'll be there in a minute, m'kay? Oh right, I'll bring you sweets! Ah-huh, you like strawberry today, right? Yes, sweetie… no, the plane won't leave us, silly! Hm…okay bye, 'love you too."

Right after the phone call ended, she fumbled on her phone that she almost dropped it. She was in a mess right now and she for the nth didn't know what to do.

She inhaled deeply.

This is not the time yet.

But when will it be?

This is just…too much.

What if this is the last time?

There will be!

Uraraka had made her decision. Turning around to get inside as planned to say good bye but was met by a surprised face.

"S-Shouto-kun."


End file.
